


Uno y todo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque había una sola cosa más importante que la libertad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno y todo

A sus seis años él ya había sido todo un caballero, según su madre y la infinidad de veces que lo repitió tanto a familiares como a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Comportándose a la altura de las circunstancias en una mesa propiamente dicha de un banquete y hablando en francés y alemán como si natal fuera de aquellas tierras. Sin embargo, lo único que él tenía bien grabado y presente de esa edad no eran sus galanterías hacia las mujeres o invitados, sino la promoción de su lugar en el comedor. Impactado por que ya no estaría relegado en el 'lado' de los niños, contento de acatar la que más que una solicitud había sido orden. Siguiendo con fluidez varios de los temas que su padre como anfitrión había dejado caer esa noche, ganándose más de una felicitación de uno que otro adulto y la constante mirada de su padre en él, dándole su aprobación. Draco, como buen hijo y excelente alumno de los consejos dados por su progenitor, esperó hasta que el último mago había sido acompañado a la salida y desaparecido para preguntar el porqué de la elección, porqué ahora, con qué fines. Lucius le había dado un sonrisa cómplice y le había respondido todo con una sola frase, dejando en esas palabras mucho más de lo que cualquier mago común hubiese entendido, porque sólo eran lógicas si tomaban el significado adecuado. De ahí en más no se había visto en la necesidad de preguntar otro respecto, consciente de los cambios que sucederían, y efectivamente Lucius comenzó a llevarle a varias de las negociaciones y más de una vez le había explicado los tópicos a tratar, las soluciones que él podía proveer si fuese el responsable y pocas, pero muy preciadas, veces se ganaba cumplidos sólo dignos de su mentor; nunca presionando, jamás subyugando, todo el tiempo nutriéndole de conocimientos sobre toda obligación y disfrute para con su abolengo.

Cada día él creciendo un poco más y sintiéndose más completo que nunca cuando su madre le daba elogios y su padre le hacía ver sus errores, sintiendo como el mejor de los tesoros esa confianza que le daban. La que era tan poco visible como demasiado tangible. Tanto que él pensó, ya desde entonces, en cuidarla valiéndose de todas y cada una de las posibilidades, lícitas o no. Por amor a sus raíces, por amor a sí mismo, ocupando desde ese momento el lugar que hasta el final ocupó: la izquierda de su padre. _Tu derecha no necesita saber qué hace tu izquierda_. La derecha de su madre.

 

* * *

 

Doce años más que en aquél recuerdo y tumbado en esa fría piedra que tenía por cama, el olor de la muerte y la áspera voz de la locura rodeándolo, sentía cómo cada instante que pasaba le hacía saber que de miedo le quedaba poco. Porque, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo, en todo caso? Si había algo que él tenía, eso era nada, absolutamente nada que perder. Ni sus propios amaneceres le pertenecían ya, puesto que dentro de poco, y en palabras de Hormack: — Será tu juicio y tu final.—puro asco reflejado en esa voz. Y no era de extrañarse, cuando él había sido el asesino de tantos magos y muggles que era imposible hacer una cuenta exacta.

Así que se preguntaba, ¿por qué habían decidido otorgarle un juicio? Si al verle encadenado de pies y manos, no percibía mas que miradas satisfechas y sonrisas abiertas... Poco le importaba, en realidad, pues había algo de lo que ellos jamás tendrían verdadera cuenta, algo que le mantenía; a pesar de estar tan cansado que le temblaban las extremidades y la espalda le pedía a gritos un soporte, haciendo de ésa la primera vez que se sintió realmente fuerte desde que le habían encerrado. Creyeron poder quebrarlo y humillarlo con preguntas que un niño ensañado podría hacer mejor, así que veintitrés patéticos y estúpidos minutos le llevó al juez del Wizengamot hacer la pregunta crucial: "¿Era él el autor de todos los cargos que habían mencionado?"

— Draco Malfoy, responda. —exigió el jefe de aurores, ante su silencio. Sabía que tentaba su suerte al permanecer callado, pero le satisfacía verles así, esperando _por él_. Seguramente temiendo que hubiese perdido finalmente la razón o que alguien lo hechizase antes de poder responder y ser juzgado (por la comprobación nada discreta que Gawain ejecutó). Lo cuál hasta él sabía que era prácticamente imposible. Sólo había gente _confiable_ ahí, gente que llevaba cuatro meses esperando el evento, gente que quería ver al último de los Malfoy morir igual que sus padres.

El ministro de magia le mandó una mirada de apuro a Gawain, instándole a ir a comprobar qué andaba mal. No dejó que diera más que dos pasos hacia él.

> Ser lo que quieres es amar lo que eres.

Sólo tres veces habían sido las que esas palabras le fueron dichas a lo largo de sus dieciocho años. La primera vez fue de su madre −con el mote cariñoso de Dragón antepuesto− cuando la incertidumbre de no llegar a ser un slytherin le había asaltado. La segunda vez fue cuando su padre le dio la opción de renunciar a la marca y forjar su propio camino, sus propias creencias. La tercera fue de ambos, de la última vez que se miraron a los ojos; la última vez que entre gris el azul había resaltado. Convirtiéndose así en recuerdos preciados, consecuentes, suyos. Nadie apreciaría un _Dragón_ , una elección y ese contraste como él lo hacía; ni la suave modulación de esa voz femenina que le daba las buenas noches y le enseñó a ejecutar la cruciatus, como tampoco la elegante pronunciación de un avada kedavra y una particularmente difícil maniobra de quidditch. No había quien rescatase esas dos esencias como él podía hacerlo, capaz de invocarlos tan intensamente que los sentía ahí. Justo ahí, a cada uno de sus flancos, anulando el peso de sus cadenas.

La voz que clamó su atención y respuesta, provocó que levantara el rostro de la manera en que lo había hecho desde siempre, fijando sus ojos en el Wizengamot al pleno. En sus circunstancias, usar la palabra certeza no tenía demasiado sentido, pero lo era, era certero su atrevimiento al saber que ese último acceso le daba más que la felicidad. Y tan lo era, que ni bien su cerebro procesó sus pensamientos, experimentó el placer de haber tenido la razón desde el principio.

Dos pasos, las cadenas aún livianas, y al fin vocalizó su respuesta: — Sí, su señoría. —enmarcándolo con el porte característico de sus ancestros que tanto irritaba a los presentes. — _Y lo volvería a hacer_. —agregó seguro, dejando salir la sonrisa que tanto quería mostrar. Tan pronto de sus labios brotó la última declaración, recibió el primero de los múltiples insultos que se desataron en la sala de juicio. Hasta que el juez pidió orden y fue sacado de ahí. Por supuesto; culpable de todos los cargos.

De regreso en su celda, la sonrisa seguía sin abandonarlo, las cadenas reales sí. El trato fue más duro, pero no le afectaba. Como tampoco le afectó cuando, dos días después del veredicto y por el mismo auror fervoroso de su humillación, le fue permitido saber que la insolencia demostrada le había equivalido una aceleración de trámites digna de ser conmemorada, dando como resultado que su condena fuera marcada como efectiva para el mismo día que iniciaba la primavera.

Ciento sesenta y ocho horas.

Las mismas que ahora llegaban a su fin, situándolo en medio de aquella habitación tan pequeña que dudaba entraran ni diez personas. Sabía que había llegado el día y también que del otro lado del hechizo de cristal, habían magos y brujas respetables de la sociedad que harían válida la ejecución que sus acciones merecían para ellos. Estaba todo ahí, sus crímenes y él, se dijo.

Una voz indiferente le sacó de sus desvaríos: — Draco Malfoy, mago nacido bajo las leyes mágicas de mil novecientos ochenta; se le condena a recibir el avada kedavra, bajo cargos irremediables. Sea así pues el que este veinte de marzo del años dos mil, su sentencia sea cumplida. —ninguna palabras más fue dicha. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió el silencio.

Recordó cuando lo había descubierto. Sentado en el palco reservado especialmente para él y sus padres, entre las chispas de varita y las acrobacias de su primer partido de quidditch en vivo. Fue entonces que lo notó; las miradas que reflejaban tanto envidia como admiración, los dientes blanquísimos y las reverencias exageradas, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los susurros. Entendió en aquél momento a lo que se referían sus padres, lo que significaba el verdadero peso del respeto sólo por ser quiénes eran. La ironía −ahora que lo pensaba− de haber sido en finales de primavera, con el sol oculto y él casi listo para entrar al mundo de Hipnos, agotado por la emoción del día. Pero con una promesa demasiado clara en su mente: demostrar _siempre_ qué tan importante era ser uno y todo de su familia. Siempre.

— Hasta las últimas consecuencias.—pronunció quedo, exactamente igual que a la edad de diez lo había hecho, para sí mismo. Con el cuerpo erguido y los ojos fulgiendo de orgullo, haciendo frente al mago que acabaría con su existencia, Draco al fin se congratuló. Porque no temía, porque no había perdido −lo que valía nunca lo perdió. Pero más que nada, porque sabía que había cumplido cada uno de sus deseos, que había hecho lo correcto. Y si el mundo mágico lo recordaba por las siguiente eras como el hijo de los más terribles mortífagos, no le interesaba. Puesto que él no era nada de eso. Él no _sólo_ era Draco, hijo de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy; sino un mago devoto a sí mismo, a sus padres y a sus ideales.

Al momento que la maldición fue dicha y sintió el choque de la magia contra su cuerpo, sólo pensó en lo que aún conociendo, se le escapaba a los demás: — Él era, es y sería un Malfoy. Por la transparente razón de que para todo Malfoy había una sola cosa más importante que la libertad, el amor, el poder, el dolor, la ambición y la vida misma. Una sola cosa cuyo nombre era _familia_.

 


End file.
